


is this really necessary?

by koriyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6741556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry i haven't updated?<br/>also, i just realized that i suck at writing smut...<br/>so any tips are welcome??<br/>sorry, this is trash. i had no ideas for this chapter.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walked into Levi's office, covered in dirt and mud from training.

“Again, (L/N)?”

“Sorry Corporal. I had to rush here, and give you these papers... because of Hanji. Yeah, because of Hanji.”

“Tch.”

I held the papers out to Levi. He stared at me a few seconds more before taking them reluctantly. As I went to go back to Hanji, Levi stopped me.

“Oi, brat. You forgot about your punishment.”

“Heh... punishment?” I mentally facepalmed. I honestly sorta regret purposely tracking mud.

“You heard me, brat.”

-

Once Levi figured out my punishment, he handed me a dress. (Looks like [this](http://img.alibaba.com/img/pb/283/956/748/748956283_550.jpg).)

_Oh, fuck._

It was so short! Levi, you damn pervert...

“Do I have to wear this?”

“It's punishment.”

“Corporal... please don't make me wear this!”

“Put it on.”

I sighed as I obeyed. After putting it on, I looked in the mirror. I had also found some stockings with clips. Soon, I figured out that the clips went onto another piece that was clipped onto my waist. That's when I went back to show Levi. He'd figured that it was so amusing.

“You have to be fucking kidding me!”

“Oi, Cadet, language.”  _Damn brat looks like a wet dream..._  “Clean,” he said, handing me a feather duster.

“Yes, sir...”

-

Oh my fUCKING god. Lunch. Levi is going to make me sit with my friends... in this fucking dress.

“Corporal, do I really have to go to the mess hall?”

“Yes, brat. Unless you'd rather have me worsen your punishment.”

“No, no, no! I'm good!”

“As I thought. Now, go.”

I walked towards the mess hall, shivering with embarrassment. As soon as I walked in, I saw my friends sitting at a table, staring at me. Mikasa shook her head, Armin blushed and looked away, Eren facepalmed, Sasha looked confused, and Jean smirked at me.

_Damn Horseface._

It wasn't long until Hanji came in, jumping on me. "Ooh, (f/n)! What's the getup for? That's one sexy dress." That's when she whispered loudly into my ear, "Is it for... Shorty?"

My face went tomato red, "W-what?! No! What're you talking about?!"

"Mhm. I'm just messing with you, kiddo. But seriously, give me details~"

I covered my face and went to get some food. Sitting in my usual spot at the table, Jean started to flirt with me - using cheesy ass pickup lines.

"Your lips look lonely... would they like to meet mine? You must be jelly... 'cause jam don't shake like that." Soon, he started with dirty pickup lines. "I must be hunting treasure, 'cause I'm digging your chest. I might not go down in history, but I'll go down-"

Eren interrupted, "Jean, shut the fuck up with your shitty pickup lines."

"Like you could do any better," Jean retorted.

"I sure can."

"Prove it."

"You know why they call me the cat whisperer? 'Cause I know exactly what that pussy needs."

That's when Mikasa basically had a fire burning in her eyes, directed at me.  _Well shit_.

"Yeah... I'm gonna go," I say, putting my tray where it belongs. After talking to Sasha, I leave the mess hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i haven't updated?  
> also, i just realized that i suck at writing smut...  
> so any tips are welcome??  
> sorry, this is trash. i had no ideas for this chapter.

Well, thats surprisingly one avoided death today... so far. The rest of the day? Hanji might try to kill me, interrogating me about this damned dress.

Y'know, if I could go back in time, I would definitely stop myself from trying to torture Levi.

But!! My pride is too strong to be put out like a damn fire because of that short ass. Okay, so I may be shorter than him, but he's short for a guy.

So, I'm not going to go to his office, begging for forgiveness. Nope. Not at all. He's not winning this. I'll be damned if I let short stuff fuck me over. (Oh Reader-chan, you won't be saying that later, wink wink~)

But that isn't what I should be upset about at the moment. I  _should_ be upset about going to help Hanji with experiments; Eren's going to be there. I don't think I can take an ass whooping from Mikasa. Not today. That's suicide.

I take my time walking down to where Hanji currently, the lab, waiting for me. Ah fuck me...!

Walking into the room, I see Hanji grinning at me, and that's when I walk the fuck out. Nope. Not today.

She quickly pulls me back into the room, and I let out a small yelp.

"What the hell, Hanji?!"

"So... tell me why you're wearing that dress, Sweetcheeks."

I blushed and shook my head as I sighed. "Nunya, and don't call me that."

"Nunya, Babycakes?"

"Nun' ya damn business."

"Fiesty today, aren't you, (y/n)?"

"Hanji... why are you so set on interrogating me?"

"It's fun," she deadpanned.

"Lord Jesus, help this child."

"Yeah, help this child find out who (y/n)'s daddy is," Hanji winked.

"Hanji, no! D-don't play around like that," I sputtered.

"Why? You've obviously got a sugar daddy. I'm just curious as to who it is."

"Hanji, please!"

"I bet you beg him for more just like that," she wiggled her eyebrows. "Mmm, daddy, fuck me," she said in a mocking tone.

"I don't sound like that, damn it!"

"Ooh, you whine like that for him too?"

I soon give up, and walk out, on my way back to my room. Y'know who I bump into? Jean. Fucking. Kirstein. Damn it all to hell.

"Jean, what the heckin heck do you want..? And why are you outside my room?"

"Ooh, censory. I wanted to find out who the mystery guy was."

"Damn it! I'm single!"

"Mhm. Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i keep going?


End file.
